Teach Me To Live Again
by Wolvies gal 1
Summary: Second Hayley Story: Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her ::chappie 5 up::
1. Happy Birthday!

**Teach me to live again**

Hello fellow x-men fans!! You need to read the first story 'A new beginning' to understand what's going on in this story so if you haven't already...go...go on this page will still be here later...

**Sorry for the long wait, I have had serious writers block, oh how I loathe it!! But here I am, so please please please read and review people and ill check out your stories...**

**Summary:** **Second Hayley Story: **Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her.

_Writing like this means what someone's thinking_

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley.

****

**Quote of the day:**  "I'm sick of being everyone's butt monkey!" - Xander from Buffy the vampire slayer

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸

"Happy Birthday dear Hayley, Happy Birthday to you!"  The sixteen candles flickered, glowing up face. I took a deep breath and blew out the candles whilst everyone cheered.

"Now for ze presents" I heard Kurt shout in the background.

"Oh, Oh mine first, mine first!" Kitty jumped up and down holding a green parcel. I opened it slowly, savouring every moment that I was surrounded by them. My new family. I held Kitty's present up high and proudly. 

**Roald Dahl's book, Matilda.**

"I thought it'd be funny y'know. Like Matilda's got telekinesis and so have you…" Kitty smiled

"Its great!!" I laughed; my mouth ached through smiling so much. "Thanks"

I opened a few more presents then decided to go back to the 'Danger room'

"_What again?"_ I heard everyone moan _"But its weekend"  "Its your birthday" "Your mad!"_

I smiled and shrugged off the comments. Walking down to the danger room I sighed as I saw it was occupied. I slid down the wall and waited for Logan to finish.

I know what your thinking. Hayley, the girl who used to cut gym? The girl whose exercise was to lift the remote and change the channel, actually training? The truth was I had been doing it every day, since…since Faith left…

"Whoosh" 

The Danger room doors opened and out emerged a tired, sweaty Logan. He grinned when he saw me. "On yer birthday?" 

"No rest for the wicked" I said walking in to the Danger room and locking the doors. "Run Logan's run X12 "

I sat silently on my bed, after the training session. My arms and legs ached and my chest felt like it was full of lead. But that was the way I like it. With so much physical pain to concentrate on, I could forget about Faith.

Faith 

I glanced over at her bed. Untouched like she left it. I'd been afraid to move her stuff, wouldn't allow anyone to move them, yet I had no idea why. Her clothes hung loosely out of her draws. It seemed like forever since I last saw her. But it had only been a week. My head throbbed as for the hundredth time as I thought back…

"Kid, kid I'm ok" Logan grunted. He's chest where Faith had just shot him, healed before my eyes. But I continued to scream. The rest was a blur. The Professor coming back, the remainder of the week just a haze.

The one thing that I did know was that I was going to train hard. I was never ever going to be put in a dilemma like that. I had looked death in the face, weak and helpless, and believe it or not, it scared me.

          I looked at the clock beside my bed. The big digital green numbers read 8:45pm. I had another hour or so before curfew. Maybe I could run a couple of laps around the institute.

Sweat dripped off me. My chest ached but I pushed myself just one more lap. One more lap. I knew the professor and Logan were watching me from the professor window. I tried to ignore their quizzical stares, but I couldn't. I gave up and began to walk back into the institute, cursing myself for not doing that last lap…I knew Faith would be back. When, I didn't know, but I knew that she would be back. And I'd be ready!

"What do ya thinks wrong with her?" Logan asked Professor Xavier "She didn't even care that it was her birthday. I thought teens loved things like that?" He scratched his grizzly chin.

"She still troubled" The professor arched his finger under his chin as if he was silently praying, "her encounter with Faith has awoken her. She know how evil the world can now be, she wants to be…"

"Prepared" Logan finished

"Yes" The professor nodded grimly "we cannot protect her from the evil in this world. She has learned this the hard way."

"An' what 'bout Faith, any sign of her?" Logan asked

"No, Cerebro hasn't yet detected her…I only hope that if, or when we do find her, she can be helped…"

I'm not to happy with this first chapter, but what ever I wrote it didn't seem right, so ive just settled with this. But now the beginning is out of the way, I have loads of ideas for the story line :o) please review guys         ^  ø  ^

                                                                                                                         UU


	2. In the night

**Teach me to live again**

Thanks for the reviews guys and gals. A big hello to Brown eyed angel, I've missed you too girl!!!!!! Time at last to update my chapters….

Just want to wish my mate Rui a big **Happy Birthday!!!!** I've based a character on him…****

**Summary:** **Second Hayley Story: **Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is her ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her.

_Writing like this means what someone's thinking_

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Rui

****

**Quote of the day:**  "But whys rum gone?" - Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean 

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸

_"Crash!"_

"Huh" I awoke from my sleep. Startled by the loud bang, it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. Slowing my racing hearts with my hand, My eyes felt heavy again, so I let my mind wonder::

_'Probably just the mansion, I mean it like a few years old, its bound to make old noises'_ I shut my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

_"Smash…"_

I snapped open my eyes, scrambled out of bed and ran towards the door. Pressing my ear against the door. I could hear whispering. Someone was up in the mansion. I glanced at my digital clock towards the side of my bed. 4:50am. Way too early for anyone to be up.

            Pulling my jeans under my nightdress, I opened the door silently and began to tip toe down the stairs. Making sure I kept my body pressed against the wall. The noises were coming from the kitchen.

_Why hadn't anyone else woken up?_

I peered my head around the kitchen door and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that it was the Professor was there. I leaned around the door more and saw that the window had been smashed. Logan had hold of a young boy that I didn't recognize, who looked a bit older than me. 

_A robber? _

"Kid just calm down and I'll let you go…" Logan was saying to the boy.

_I should go back to bed. I know that eavesdropping is really wrong…_

"Rui, can you hear me?" The professor wheeled himself nearer to the boy. "You can have power over this…" 

"NOOO!" The boy cried and spun around.

"Ah!" I gasped. His mouth was covered with thick, dripping crimson blood. 

My outburst startled the group and I tried pressing myself against the wall again. Hoping not to be seen.

"Hayley. Please could you return to your room? We will speak about this later this morning" The professor called from the kitchen, sounding annoyed. I hung my head. I knew better than to argue with the professor. 

            Taking the stairs three at I time, I tousled into my room and silently shut the door. The mad boys face still etched into my mind. _What was wrong with him?_

Sitting on my bed. I stared at the clock, daring myself not to go asleep, until my vision became blurry and tiredness stung my eye. The professor was really mad at me for eavesdropping but I trust the professor, he wouldn't allow anything so dangerous in the mansion. Would he? 

~*~

~*~

I scrunched up my eyes, as the sunlight streaming through my window stung them. I listened to the bird's cheerful chirps, and realized that it was morning. Pulling my head up from my pillow I looked at the clock.

"Crap!" I murmured, I'd slept in. The clock taunted me. Blinking 10:00am. 10:00am. 10:00am. I should have woke earlier for my morning training session. It's not like me to sleep in late.

Scratching my head, the image from the last night appear in my mind. Rushing out of my room, I clambered down the stairs taking them two at a time, and rushed into the kitchen. I was met with a normal gathering of the students, all eating there breakfast. 

"Kurt pass the bread"

"Who's drunk all the milk?"

"The bathrooms locked again!"

"Hello vegetarian here, I like, doesn't eat sausages duh!"

Sighing I pulled up a chair next to Kitty, who greeted me. I nodded thinking I must have dreamt last night. I nearly had myself convinced until I saw the boarded up window beside me.

Ooohh lol I'm sorry for the long wait. I hate growing up!!! These damn G.C.S.E's:::grumbles::: okay please review ^_^ this chappies been right hard since I had like THE worst case of writers block ever ! lol and im sorry for the fact that it's a little short, but I had to get this bit outta the way :o)

Does your character want to be in my story? Review and tell me that your character does and ill get in touch with you. Your character could be apart of the Hayley Legend!! Lol I would like to thank Trunksblue for putting my character in her story, and for giving me the idea ::gives her cookie::

Review

|

|

|

|

v

Click below!!!


	3. Rui? Rui who?

**Teach me to live again**

Thanks for the reviews guys…. I've added some of your characters ^_^ so enjoy….****

**Summary:** **Second Hayley Story: **Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is her ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her.

_Writing like this means what someone's thinking_

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Rui

****

**Quote of the day:**  'the cold has no spread to my special place" Joey (from F.r.i.e.n.d.s) at Phoebe's wedding series 9.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤__¤ø,¸

"Whys the window broken, kitty?" I asked standing up from my seat. Kitty shrugged and then carried on eating her cereal. I quickly spun and walked out of the room ignoring the strange looks that I was getting off the other x-kids.

"Man, she's been working herself too hard in that danger room" I heard Kurt say, he said something else, which sounded like 'weirdo' and everyone laughed. So I hurried up the stairs disregarding my red hot burning cheeks. 

"Whoa!" Someone cried as I barged into them. I looked up to see whom I had bumped into, saw no one, then I smiled and looked down. Sure enough there was an annoyed looking Pepper.

Now I haven't gotten to know pepper that well. I've been busy training. All I know is that she's a kid who came a couple of days ago to the institute, with a right fiery attitude. I mean we've been through three televisions, in the four days that she's been here. The poor kid can't watch TV anymore.

"Oh hey Kid"

"Pepper!" Her eyes glow red for a second and then stopped "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine" I lied "Just trying to find the professor…"

"He's in his office…"

"Thanks" I walked past her towards the professor's office. Knocking timidly on the door I listen to the professor shout, "Come in Hayley"

Opening the door I saw the Beast and the professor staring at me solemnly. I knew I was in big trouble.

"Please sit" The professor offered me a chair…next to the boy I saw last night!

~*~  
  


"This is Rui," The professor pointed to the boy who was hanging his head. "He came to us last night and will be staying with us for a while"

I sat next to him, but only because the Beast was giving me a stern look to do so.

"I was hoping that you would show him around" The professor continued. I stopped, wide eyed. I was about to shake my head when the professor voice entered my head 'Or you could clean out the x-jet…or even mow the lawn…'

"Okay!" I cried a little fast; I then turned to the boy sat in the corner "err…c'mon Rui ill…erm… show you around…" 

The professor's voice emerged in my head again 'just keep an eye on him…'

~*~

When we had reached the outside of the mansion, where I was showing him the pool, Rui hadn't said anything the whole of the tour, except from the odd 'hello' when he met some of the other x kids.

Sitting down on the stairs to the entrance of the institute, I tapped the step beside me for Rui to sit down but he remained standing.

Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, I began talking.

"So how old are you Rui?" I asked shuffling my feet

"Eighteen next month" He replied

"Oh…cool…erm…so where you from?"

"I don't know…"

I blinked a couple of seconds "I wasn't expecting that…"

"Not many people do" He smiled and sat down beside me. He really suited smiling.

"So what's your mutation then?"

"I don't want to say…"

"Oh c'mon…what is it…is it a lame one like…"

"I've got to go…" He stood up and hurried back inside the mansion. I was about to chase after him when Scott pulled up in his car. 

"Hey" He nodded my way, getting out of his red sports car. "Fancy a little training session?"

"Erm…" I glanced in the direction of where Rui had just sprinted off and shrugged "Okay…I have nothing better to do"

Little did I know, how much I should of listened to the professor's words. 'Keep an eye on him…' 

Ohhh… lol please review o_0 ill be updated soon (I'm writing it tonight) so it should be updated either tonight or Tomorrow morning. Thanks to everyone who submitted their characters. They will be all added don't you worry. So if anyone else wants there characters to be in this story then just let me know and give me a brief description on your character either on your review or email me at hayley_007@hotmail.com….thanks x x x x x x x x x

Please Review 

 |

 |

 | 

 |

 |

V

You know you want too…. _


	4. Hugh, Hugh who?

**Teach me to live again**

Hello people. I've decided to update all my stories, unluckily for you ****so please review then and let me know. Also if you have a OC character that you would like to appear in my story please let me know.

**Masayous – **if you find a way to freeze time, please let me know. My first GCSE exam is this Monday! thanks for reviewing!

**Elven Lord Mic – **Long time no speak, thanks for reviewing!

**Trunksblue – **_mwhaphea nohp_ :**::gulps:: **sorry just eating you delicious cupcake I wish I could turn invisible too, if you find a way let me know 0o thanks for reviewing!****

**Flamable - **thanks for reviewing!

X-TREM-X23 – Hey Hun, not spoke to you for ages. Ill hopefully have Kurt and X23 in my story, thanks for reviewing! 

**Agent G – **Sorry about the brief pepperness. If you want to check out here background she belong s to my good mate flamable. Check her bio out it'll explain everything. Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Summary:** **Second Hayley Story: **Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is her ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her.

_Writing like this means what someone's thinking_

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Rui. I don't own Hugh Jackman too…what's the point in living :o(

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸

Emerging from the danger room, tired and sweaty but very please with my results I set off towards the kitchen to work up a little snack. Scott followed behind me, nursing a sore head. I told him to duck, but he's too big to listen to a kid. He nodded to me as he turned the corner to go to the medical room. Leaving me walking alone on the bottom-deserted corridor.

It sounded shallow at first. Tiny footsteps as if someone was sneaking up behind me. I spun my head around trying to look for the source, but I couldn't see anything. Ignoring the sound, I began walking faster. I felt like something out of a horror movie. I was the next victim.

"Shut up Hayley" I called out aloud "There's nothing to be afraid about- wahh" I held up my arms protectively as a figure dropped in front of me, landing hard with a groan. Peeking through my arms I sighed loudly "Kurt! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I vas making sure vat it vas you…" He stood up straight rubbing his back and smiled foolishly "Vant to come to zee movies vit Jubilee and Bobby and me?"

"Oh," I breathed deeply and stopped my racing heart "err…okay sure" I smiled and linked his arm. Next second we were stood outside my room and I felt a little dizzy.

_God how I hate teleporting._

"That'll be 5 dollars please" I handed the man behind the cinemas counter my money "enjoy your movie"

"Oh we will!" Jubilee grinned sheepishly and linked me as we entered through the doors "who wouldn't with Hugh Jackman as the star?"

"Hey I'm as buff as zat Hugh guy any day!" Kurt flexed his arms causing us to laugh even harder.

"I'm just going to go to the little girls room" I turned to Jubilee "Coming?"

"No ill go with the guys and get some good seats"

"Okay, be right back" I pushed open the girls toilets and was blinded by the pink paint.

_Go figures, people think that every girl likes the __colour__ pink._

I began running the tap to wash my hands, when I heard a shrill scream. It came from just outside the window. There was no one else in the toilet, so I pulled myself up and balanced on the basin. Opening the window wide enough so I could fit through it, I looked down the dark alleyway, and was met with nothing but shadows. I was about to shut the window when I heard a thud and a slurping noise. It was an ultimatum. Either ignore the sound, for all I knew it could be a cat and go and watch the movie, or investigate the sound and more then likely get hurt.

"Bah" I smiled grimly and pulled myself out of the window, landing gracefully "like there's any choice"

º¤ø,¸¸,

"Yeah…." Clapped Jubilee as Hugh Jackman's named appeared in the early credits "Where's Hayley? She's going to miss the beginning?"

"Mwfaha hafa" Kurt said, spraying popcorn from his full mouth. Bobby laughed and forced more popcorn in Kurt's mouth causing him to choke.

"I'm going to check on her" Jubilee stood up and purposely stepped on Kurt's toe making him wail and spit his popcorn onto the man in front of him.

º¤ø,¸¸,

I lightly crept down the alleyway towards the slurping sound and the low moaning, keeping to the shadows like I had been taught of Logan. A large figure came into my view.

_Definitely not a cat._

The figure dropped the, woman?, and she landed with a silent, sickening thud. The figure looked down at the woman and began sobbing. This was my chance. Looking around, I saw a small bar of iron. I gripped it around the edge securely and jumped out from the shadows, holding my bar up high above my head to swing down….

º¤ø,¸¸,

"Hayley?" Jubilee looked in all the toilet cubicles and scratched her head puzzled "If this is some dumb joke, that's causing me to miss the beginning, I wont be a happy girl…" no reply again. She looked up and noticed that a window leading to the alley was wide open. She heard a loud clatter. Jumping onto the sink and balancing she leaned out of the window and saw Hayley holding a stick above someone's head.

"Hayley!" Jubilee shrieked, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

º¤ø,¸¸,

"Huh?" I spun around and saw a panicked Jubilee half hanging out of the bathroom window. It would have been funny if the circumstances were different, but Jube's shouting had brought the creature back to its senses. It lifted its head and stared me straight in the eyes.

"No?" I gasped as I recognized the face on the killer, making me drop my weapon. The creature growled like a wolf, and batted at me with his hand, causing me to crash into the wall, and darkness to engulf me.

I opened my eyes and moaned in pain. My right eyes wouldn't stay open, and clammy, crimson blood ran down my face into my mouth. I spat out the salty taste and steadily stood up, learning against the wall.

"Oh my god!" Jubilee ran beside me and held me up "Oh my god oh my god!"

"Jubilee" I pulled her closer to me "You…you must...tell the professor…"

"Sh sh, Here lean on me…come on we'll get the boy" Jubilee helped me clamber out of the alleyway in to the street. "What happened?"

"It was...was that new lad…Rui! He attacked and killed that woman…"

º¤ø,¸¸,

Okay whoa what's with this Rui fella?

Sorry bout the wait though. Stupid writers block!!!!!!

I wrote this in a different style of writing ((which I did Not enjoy lol)) but it had to be done cos then Jubes couldn't have been involved.

Hopefully I should have another chapter up soon

Please review guys! You now you want too….


	5. The past keeps repeating

**Teach me to live again**

Hey people…. schools out forever!!!! :p well it is for me! Bring on college!!!!! Please review peeps. Also if you have an OC character that you would like to appear in my story please let me know.

p.s Sorry but this chapter was a little rushed at the beginning….but I had to get it out of the way…because this is where the adventure starts :o)

**Masayous – **I stand in ovation…for me :::cries::: thank you!

**Alexutza – **Thanks for reviewing :o)

**Trunksblue – **Lol yeah Van Helsing wikid isn't it. I'm going to ask for a poster now lol!****

**Flamable – **awww you deserve him too hun! Well both have him!

**X-TREM-X23** – Hey! Hugh is so nice!! Your so right :P 

**Agent G – **thanks for reviewing hun!

****

**Summary:** **Second Hayley Story: **Hayley must continue with her life as a new mutant. Is her ex-best friend still plotting her death, and how will Hayley react when some one from her haunted past comes after her.

_Writing like this means what someone's thinking_

****

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the X-men characters except Hayley and Rui

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º©©º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤¤ø,¸

As we turned out of the alley, we saw the lads getting chucked out of the cinemas.

"Yeah zwell dey started it!" Kurt cried in his thick German accent. They turned to face us crawling down the street.

"Hayley, are you alright? What happened?" Bobby jogged over to me and I felt my cheeks blush.

"That new mutant attacked a woman and Hayley" Jubes panted, "We need to get to the professor"

"What, what about the woman?" I cried hoarsely "we can't just leave her here…"

""Ze professor vill know vhat to do" Kurt pulled us back into the dark alley and held onto us all. Again the dizzy, sickness sensation took over as we were transported to outside the mansion.

We clambered up the steps as I played out what the professor was going to say to me in my head.

Professor X: Hayley I trusted you to look after Rui, you knew what he was capable of…

Hayley: I'm sorry Professor I didn't know that…

Professor X: Some woman is dead because of you now…

"…No…" a cry escaped my mouth as we pushed open the mansion doors. The others were too frantic to know.

"Professor!" Bobby shouted, stood in the hallway facing the staircase "Professor, Logan??"

"Logan?" I joined in.

"What's the noise about?" A very sleepy looking Pep came to the staircase banister and peered over "some of us are trying to sleep…"

"Pepper? Vheres the Professor?" Kurt asked, jogging towards here, taking the stairs by threes.

"He's just gone out somewhere with…"

"Vheres Logan?"

"With the Professor, but why do you…"

"Vell Vhat about Jean and Scott, are zey here?"

"They've gone to someone's party." She paused and stared hard at Kurt, trying to figure out what was happening "Kurt's what's wro-"

"Well who's looking after you all?" Bobby shouted up to Pepper

"Beast" She leaned against the banister tired and expecting more questions, "right, what's with the interrogation, what's happened?"

"We need to find Beast…" I cried. Pepper looked down to me

"Hayley are you okay..?"

"Where's Beast??"

"Upstairs, showing some new student around!" Cried Pep miffed, her eyes glowed red for a second but then returned to her norm. "I'm going back to bed! Wake me when you've all turned normal…" and with that she turned on her heel and marched to her room.

I walked up the stair and grimaced as my head throbbed. Bobby turned off towards my room. "You go lie down whilst we find Beast. We'll bring him here to your room so you can tell him."  
"Thanks" I smiled. He leaned over and kissed my mouth. I kissed him back for a few seconds and then pulled away. My first kiss. I beamed as he smiled and trotted around the corner calling for Beast. My head began spinning worse, but this time it wasn't through my injury. I smiled goofily as I turned and opened my door, forgetting about what had happened with Rui and the woman. I pushed open my door, switched on the light and gulped wide-eyed.

"Hi Hayley" Faith leaned on my dresser. Her short brown hair was a lot longer now, but she looked ill as if she hadn't slept fully in weeks "Miss me much?"

Please Review Guys :o)


End file.
